Digimon Armor Generation
Digimon Armor Genration is about the digidestined that defeated Malomyostismon continuing their adventure on a new different level. A new evil digimon known as Satanicmon who wants to take over the digital world and enslave every digimon. He unleashes Dark Parasites on the digimon. Before all this happens, the digidestined digimon are relaxing their calm and peaceful digiworld. The Story In the digital world, Veemon, Terriermon, Hawkmon, Gatomon, Wormmon, Patomon and Armadillomon enjoy themselves by relaxing by the beach. Then all of the sudden Agumon comes and starts attacking them. He was infected by the Dark Parsites that Satanicmon sent to control the digimon. Later the rest of original digidestined's digimon were all under the control by the Dark Parasites. At the time, the digidestined were at high school in class. Veemon contacts Davis and tells him whats going on in the digital world. Davis immediately tells the rest of the digidestined and calls Willis from America. Once then, Davis, Yolei, T.K, Kari, Ken, Cody and Willis transfers themselves to digital world. The Digidestined and their Digimon Davis Motomiya: The leader of the DigiDestined. He is brave, very stubborn, impulsive, and he plays soccer. He has a crush on Kari and admires Tai and Matt. He gets into trouble with T.K a lot. Veemon: Davis' Digimon, Veemon is the one with the most affinity for hand-to-hand combat, due to both his attacks and his personality. Veemon also demonstrates a persistent romantic interest in Gatomon. Attacks: Vee-Headbutt: Charges and headbutts the opponent with tremendous force Takera "T.K" Takaishi: An original DigiDestined from Digimon Adventure and is the younger brother of Matt. Usually happy and a bit calculating, T.K. can be very serious and angry. Patomon: T.K's Digimon, Patamon has a sensitive, sometimes childish personality. Attacks: Boom Bubble: Patamon's body inflates as he gulps in air—which he then shoots forward from his mouth. Kari Kamiya: An original DigiDestined from Digimon Adventure and is the younger sister of Tai. Keeping things bottled up, Kari has a kind and friendly personality, but lacks self-confidence. Gatomon: Kari's Digimon, she speaks in a soft, drawling voice but act more like a teenager. Attacks: Lightning Paw: A lightning-fast punch Cat's Eye Hypnotism: An attack that allows Gatomon to confuse and/or paralyze the opponent. Neko Kick: A lightning-fast kick Yolei Inoue: A DigiDestined who is a bit of a flirt. She is headstrong and sometimes stubborn. She is most often seen arguing with Davis. She admires Mimi and Sora. Hawkmon: Yolei's Digimon, Hawkmon is a polite and very formal Digimon. His level-headed, polite personality helps balance out the more energetic and abrasive nature of his partner. Attacks: Feather Strike: Throws his head-feather like a boomerang. Cody Hida: He is the youngest in the second season, but despite that he is very mature and thinks things through much like Izzy and admires Joe from Digimon Adventure. Armadillomon: Cody's Digimon, Armadillomon's easy going nature is a sharp contrast to his partner Cody's serious personality. Attacks: Diamond Shell: Armadillomon curls up into a ball and rams into the opponent. Scratch Beat: Rapidly slashes enemies using his claws. Ken Ichijouji: At first he was infected by the Dark Spore and driven mad, becoming the Digimon Emperor. He tried to conquer the Digital World, thinking it was a video game. Later he joins the group as the 6th DigiDestined. Wormmon: Ken's digimon, He is loyal to Ken even though Ken was abusive to him when he was the Digimon Empereor. Attacks: Silk Thread: Shoots a thick strand of thread. Sticky Net: Makes a net to immobilize enemies. Willis: A DigiDestined from Summer Memory, Colorado who's Digimon partner is Terriermon. Terriermon: Terriermon is the partner digimon of Willis, and the twin of his late brother Kokomon. Attacks: Bunny Blast: An attack that involves firing a concentrated green blast from its mouth. Family of the DigiDestined These characters were introduced in this season: Jun Motomiya: Davis's older sister. She and Davis argue repeatedly but are still close. She also chases after Matt through most of the first half of the second season, trying to get a date with him. After she finally realizes that he doesn't like her, she quickly forms a crush on Shuu. Momoe, Chizuru, Mantarou: Yolei's siblings, two sisters and one brother. Because there are four of them in one family, they have to fight for attention. Hiroki Hida: Cody's deceased father. He was a police officer who died in the line of duty. Chikara Hida: Cody's grandfather. He served as a father in Hiroki's absence. He also taught Cody Kendo. He has a strange obsession with prune juice. Sam Ichijouji (Osamu): Ken's deceased older brother. When Ken was little, Sam was a Grade A student and got most of the attention. One day, Ken wished he would go away because he was jealous. That same day Sam was hit by a car and died. Haruhiko Takenouchi: Sora's father, a folklore college professor who was at Kyoto during the summer of 1999. Learning of the adventure his daughter went through, Haruhiko began to research the Digital World with Shuu, Joe's middle brother, who is one of his students. Miyako met both of them during her class trip to Kyoto, and Haruhiko explained some of his theories to her. Jim Kido (Shuu): Joe's brother, a college student at Kyoto. He met Yolei when she is visiting Kyoto with her class. He also drove her and the others to where they needed to be when Daemon was attacking on Christmas day. Willis's mother: She found the Digi-Egg Terriermon and Kokomon hatched from. Veemon's Digivolutions Chibomon: Veemon's Fresh Form. Attacks: Bubble Blow (Acid Bubbles): Fires bubbles from his mouth. Demiveemon: Veemon's In-Training Form Attacks: Pop Attack: A full body tackle. ExVeemon: Veemon's Champion Form Attacks: Vee-Laser: Fires a laser from the X on his chest/stomach. Critical Crunch: Bites and crunches the enemy. Vee-Punch: Punches the enemy. Vee-Kick: Kicks the enemy. Flamdramon: Veemon's Armor Digivolution with the Digi-Egg of Courage Attacks: Flame Shield: He surrounds himself in an aura of fire and then charges towards his opponent like a rocket. Fire Rocket: Shoots fireballs from his fist. Raidramon: Veemon's Armor Digivolution with the Digi-Egg of Friendship Attacks: Thunder Blast: Strikes with a bolt of lightning. Lightning Blade: Fires a bolt of lightning from the blade on his forehead. Electric Bite: Electrifying bite attack. Sethmon: Veemon's Armor Digivolution with the Digi-Egg of Love Attacks: Heat Storm: A powerful blast of heat. Tusk Buster: Pierces enemies with its tusks. Sagattarimon: Veemon's Armor Digivolution with the Digi-Egg of Light Attack: Judgement Arrow: Fires an arrow made of Chrome Digizoid. Yasyamon: Veemon's Armor Digivolution with the Digi-Egg of Sincerity Attacks: Double Strike Puppet Master Kangarumon: Veemon's Armor Digivolution with the Digi-Egg of Kindness Attacks: Jumping Jab Hop Step Punch Honeybeemon: Veemon's Armor Digivolution with the Digi-Egg of Knowledge Attack: Sweet Spray: Fires pollen from his claws that emit a sweet smell that leaves the opponent in a woozy state. Paralyze Sting: Jabs the opponent with its stinger leaving it motionless. Gargoylemon: Veemon's Armor Digivolution with the Digi-Egg of Light Attacks: Freezing Wing: Creates white statues to launch at the enemy.